Thunderstorm
by danny1898
Summary: Emma couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted to be with her mommy and daddy, they always made her feel safe, she loves cuddling between them knowing that if someone wanted to hurt her, her parents would hurt him/her worst; but there was a problem, her parents' bedroom was at the other end of the hall.


**I just got this idea one day at school and I was like 'Why not?', so here it is. **

**First I have to warn you it contains grammar mistakes, I really try to do my best**

**And by the way Emma is Beck and Jade's 4 years old daughter, I think that's all you have to know before reading **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Thunderstorm**

It was one of those dark and stormy nights in which a lighting could light up an entirely room; Emma woke up after a thunder literally made the ground shake, it had been like this all day, during the day Emma loved it because there weren't too much lightings or thunders and she liked the rain, but the night was a completely different story. Another lighting light up the room making Emma hide under her bed sheets, after the lighting ended, Emma took a look at the room from under the sheets, and hide up again when a thunder sounded, she really hated stormy nights; again she tried to pick up from under the sheets, but it was worst, it was like everything was some kind of monster or another strange creature, other thing she wasn't a really fan of was the dark, it always made everything look like a monster and she felt like if someone was watching her and wanted to hurt her; at that precisely moment all her toys seemed menacing making strange shadows on the walls and she got again that feeling of someone in the same room. She couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted to be with her mommy and daddy, they always made her feel safe, she loves cuddling between them knowing that if someone wanted to hurt her, her parents would hurt him/her worst; but there was a problem, her parents' bedroom was at the other end of the hall, in fact if wasn't a big hall, but in the nights it seemed like a whole street full of menacing shadows, and the worst part were the stairs, it was like if something would come up from them and would launch at her or would chase her she especially hated that feeling of someone chasing her.

After another minute of thinking it she decided that she wasn't going to stay anymore at her bedroom, she wanted her parents, and she was going with them no matter what.

She sat at the edge of the bed hugging her teddy dog tightly at her chest, first she looked around to make sure nothing menacing was around, when she was sure that the cost was clear she decided to get out the bed but that was another scary thing, what if there was a monster under the bed, it would grab her foot, but then she had an idea, she stood up in her bed and jumped trying to land as far away from her bed as possible, and she made it, she was now besides a bunch of toys she had pilled against one corner, she walked around them at a safe distance just in case one would look like a monster, after second she had made it to the door of the bedroom, first part 'The Bedroom' was complete now was the second part 'The Hallway'

She just picked out her head to look at the hallway, she just wanted to end with this already, so she picked up courage and ran as fast as she could to the other side of the hallway to her parents' bedroom, she didn't even stop to look at the stairs, she just kept on running till she made it to the other bedroom. All the way she felt as if she was being chased which just made her run faster. When she was at the doorframe of the bedroom she noticed that something was missing, she wasn't hugging Scamp (her teddy dog) anymore, she must have dropped it while running; she turned around and saw that it was at the middle of the hallway, she couldn't leave him, you just don't leave a soldier behind; so again she ran as fast as her little legs could, she picked up Scamp and returned running to her parents' bedroom.

She stopped just a few inches away from the bed, she turned to look if someone was still after her but it was alone, she felt a bit relieved, but it ended when a lighting/thunder sounded

"Mommy" she called for her mommy who was still sleeping like her daddy, both not caring about the storm "Mommy" she called in a more desperate tone this time

Jade was sleeping as normal, after all she could sleep throw a war so she could sleep threw a small storm, the only thing that always had made her wake up easily was her daughter, always since Emma was a baby Jade would immediately wake up as soon as Emma would start crying; so she wasn't surprised that all those thunders haven't woke her up, but the voice of her baby immediately got her awake

"What's wrong baby?" she asked like 70% sleep 30% awake

"Can I sleep with you and daddy?" Emma asked walking towards her mommy

"Of course baby" Jade picked Emma up and placed her between her and Beck "The storm scared you?" Emma just nodded cuddling as close as possible against her mommy whom wrapped an arm around her. By now Beck was also awake, unlike Jade he could woke up easily, which in this case was the sound of her daughter's and wife's voice; he had already thought that Emma would end sleeping with them for tonight, after all storms weren't her favorite thing and he knew it

"What's wrong princess?" he asked Emma putting behind her ear some of her hairs that were out of place

"The storm scare me" she replayed hugging even more closely her mommy, at what Jade replied with a little kiss on her forehead; Beck just smiled at this, he loved watching how Jade was just like this with Emma; Jade send him a sleepy smile (the ones Emma and him were allowed to see) before returning back to sleep, he half hugged Jade so he wouldn´t crush Emma and also returned to sleep

Emma was really relieved now, she was safe and sound with her parents; and before she knew it she was finally sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it**

**Leave a review**


End file.
